Completely Reflective
by deadtodd
Summary: Because inebriation could break the strongest of facades and it's about time Sirius had his fair share of emotions. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Grimmy:** _Tiz another challenge fic! This one just so happens to be for the Valentine's Day Happens Year-Round challenge by mew-tsubaki. While this was originally intended to be a oneshot I am seriously considering doing a second chapter about what happens the next day. Tell me your opinions :). And remember, pancakes can't own best selling books!_

Wavy, soft, dark brown hair that girls just loved to pull and wish was theirs. Stormy grey eyes trained to completely wipe away all emotion. And that mouth; expert in breaking people, making people, and pleasing ladies of all kinds. Those were the first things to be noticed about a teenage Sirius Black and depending on the person, you could end up noticing a lot more than you should.

That was just in person, however.

Few people knew, I mean actually knew, about the personality behind the face. Oh, sure we had all heard the rumors. A womanizing blood traitor from the notorious Black family was bound to draw attention. Especially since he was the first Black to be sorted in Gryffindor. But that much was obvious.

Everything else we saw was exactly what he wanted us to see. From his obnoxious pranks to his bawdy flirting habits. He'd even perfectly mastered the smile to the point that no one could tell it was fake. He was calm, cool, and collected all the time. I think that's why the teachers favored him and didn't toss him in detention for the rest of his life. The phrase smooth talker barely began to cover how good he was with words. He could talk his way out of just about anything, or into anything for that matter. It came in handy since he found himself in more than his fair share of predicaments.

He was so brave and didn't take shit from anybody. Not his parents, not his peers, or his teachers. He would put his life in illogically reckless situations, purposely prodding offspring of dark families. I imagine he's a great dueler since he isn't dead yet. A social butterfly. His previously mentioned smooth talking had landed him the spot of one of the more popular students. He was probably the most well known in his group of friends, the ones who really knew him.

Up until a few hours go I was one of the people who'd barely known the real him too. We hadn't talked much before, aside from the occasional "Hello" or "Do you have an extra quill?". I don't really know why he'd chose to come to me when he had plenty of other dorms he could have visited for support.

I wasn't exceptionally beautiful, especially since it was nearing midnight and I was dead tired. Slightly curly, almost black hair pulled back into a frizzy ponytail at the nape of my neck. Large and black glasses hanging off the bridge of my nose and giving my chocolate coloured eyes an owlish appearance. There were bags under my eyes and in short I looked like one of those crazy librarians.

Nor were we on good enough terms to be holding such deep conversations. As I'd said before, we had only talked maybe three times prior to the experience. But he'd stumbled into the common room towards me in all his drunken glory before flopping down on the floor and resting his head in my lap. I imagine he must be accustomed to awkward seating because the soft chair I sat in wasn't very low to the floor.

"Er, Black? Are you alright?" I inquired softly, extremely confused as to why he was laying on me on the first place. The common room was completely empty and he could have his pick of the sofas so why use me?

"Ya know what Luckett," he said, his words slurring a bit. He turned so the back of his head was on my knees and his back against my legs. I felt the sudden urge to curl them up against me. "Love is friendship set on fire."

I blinked and scratched the side of my head. "Pardon?"

He sighed and let out a little puff of air. If it weren't for the fact that we were so close to the fire I'm sure it would have made one of those swirly clouds. I'd always loved seeing those. "You knew Ashley Tate right?"

I nodded slowly, not sure what he was getting at but willing to play along for a little while longer. I'd known Ashley before I even came to Hogwarts. She used to live a few blocks down from me. Unfortunately she had adapted the habit of being a bitch to me upon sight. He twisted again so that he was nuzzling one of my legs. Uncomfortable! "I think I may have loved her at some point." I resisted the urge to lift an eyebrow even if he couldn't see it. I'd never pictured him as a one woman man. "We were friends and I think I loved her."

"Uhm," I started but I didn't really know how to finish my sentence.

He turned around so abruptly that I jumped a little; he was suddenly nose to nose with me. The scent of alcohol, damp forests, and something that could only be described as manly invaded my nostrils so suddenly that my eyes began to water. "I think..." His grey eyes were wide with fright and I couldn't help but to want to give him a big hug. He reminded me so much of how my kid brother used to be that it wasn't even funny. "I think I told her too," he whispered.

"Well what did she say?" I asked although if his current state was any clue it wasn't good.

He huffed and slid back to his previous position, back against the legs, head on my knees. "That tosser claims I'm not mature enough for a proper relationship. A bloody good fuck is all I'm needed for," he scoffed.

He sighed sadly and I slid down onto the floor behind him, forcing my arms under his and around his chest while I rested my chin on his shoulder. "Tosser she is indeed," I muttered, pondering on just why he couldn't use his charm to ensnare her like he did everyone else. Even now, even though I knew just what he was doing, I couldn't help but to feel bad for the guy. It wasn't an intentional thing and as cliché as I knew it sounded there was just something that was absolutely charming about him. Like, like puppies! You just can't resist.

Sirius sniffed and turned to me. "You think so?"

I bit back my grin and nodded once again. It was simply too adorable that a near grown man could look so much like a little boy.

"You're such a good friend Ellie," he said before pulling me into a tight hug that had my ribcage aching a bit. I smiled as I hugged him back and even added a pat to his head for extra effect.

"I've never completely skipped the acquaintances stage but I suppose friend is fine with me," I laughed. One never could have too many friends even though I doubt he'd remember any of this in the morning. As mean as it was to say his breath stunk something fierce and I'm pretty sure that he'd drank more than the recommended share of firewhiskey.

He flashed me a brief smile and before I could return it, he'd kissed me. It could have just been accidental, as his head was swaying quite a bit but either way I'd surprised myself by kissing back. It had started innocent enough but had quickly progressed into territory that up until now I had only heard about from my friends. His tongue was in my mouth, swishing and swirling. Teasing and tasting. Practically egging me on to do something in response. I cautiously slid my tongue against his, almost jumping once again at some sound he'd made in the back of his throat. My cheeks began to feel heated and I felt rather dizzy. I don't think it had anything to do with the faint traces of liquor that dominated his mouth.

He pulled back and looked at me, head tilted and a little of his, it could have been mine, spit coating his lips. "So... Breakfast tomorrow then?"

"I... Yeah sure," I found myself saying, a small smile tugging at my lips.

He shifted before getting up and starting to leave the common room. "Ellie... Good night."

Even now as I sat alone in the darkness, I get the feeling that he wanted to say something more.

**Grimmy:** _While it wasn't really romantic in the traditional sense I like to believe that I stuffed a bit of romance and something akin to fluff in there. And while this was a bit rushed I think it's safe to say that this is quite possibly the most fun I've ever had writing a fic. Well I hope you readers enjoyed. :) R&R appreciated. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Grimmy:**_ And you thought I forgot all about this. Well to be honest I completely lost inspiration. As a matter of fact, this chapter originally started off with Ellie waking up early for breakfast. But that just wasn't working for me so I spat out this. Chances are I will be adding yet another chapter to this. Their relationship, not that you can call it that yet, is fun to write and I'd like to see the full potential of where I can go with this. I must note that not all of the future chapters will be part of a challenge. And once again, I'd like to bring up my irregular updating habits. I can honestly say I liked the beginning and I'd like to tack this onto the 83 reasons to have sex challenge by **MollyWeasleyObsessed**. My reason is I'm bored. It's also still a part of the challenge that originally inspired this fic in the first place. :) So thank you **mew**. And it looks like I beat my four hour time limit. See chapter one for disclaimer._

He was bored and that seemed like a good enough reason to have sex. It felt good and it passed time so there was no down side. Only... He was still bored. He had this busty girl riding him as if her life depended on it but he still looked bored. Imagine how I felt.

No I wasn't the one riding him. I wasn't busty or blonde. Hell I may have been the exact opposite. With my messy dark hair and thin frame I couldn't ever pass for having curves like her. Not that I was trying. I liked being that girl that guys seldom noticed. It meant less drama in my life and more time for myself.

So I'll bet you're wondering why I'm here while those two are getting it on. You see it started a few nights ago when Sirius Black, the person being ridden, approached me in the Gryffindor common room. And for some reason I went along with his drunken conversation. I suppose that was my good deed for the week but after he claimed that I was his friend he'd kissed me. To say I still wasn't confused about that little act would have been a lie. But after that he'd taken to clinging to me during lunch and dinner. I woke up too early to ever see him at breakfast and took off to the library before too many people arrived.

But on to what happened. Apparently one of those house elves, the ones that clean at night, caught us snogging. If you could call it that. But he reported the incident to McGonagall and she felt the need to give us detention for the next two weekends. And that's where I am now. In detention listening to my 'friend' reproduce with some slag from Ravemclaw. She was a year above us so I didn't know her personally. I just knew that her name was Lucy. At least I think it was. He'd mutter it every now and then.

_Why aren't you alerting the authorities? Tell someone!_

That had crossed my mind several times but I didn't dare move. Not that I was afraid of either of them but I'm guessing if I got them in trouble I'd be, not only the source of controversy, but gossiped into a threesome. Neither of which are very appealing. At least they had the decency to keep their clothes on. I'd only looked back once when I heard her exaggerated moaning. And they were fully clothed... I made a mental note not to do any hugging or hand touching with the either of them.

I could only wonder why we would be left alone during a detention in the first place. I mean we were in detention for 'snogging' and they leave us in an unlocked, unsupervised situation to write lines. That's excluding the fact that Sirius was quite possibly one of the most notorious detention snatchers in the history of Hogwarts. He'd even managed to obtain a second wand after ours were taken up.

More moaning. I felt sick and skittish. Time was moving entirely too slow and the girl had moved on to talking about all the things she liked about him. Her voice was high pitched and to be honest I liked her better when they were fucking. Eventually everything she said began to blend into a dull squeaky noise. If I didn't find something else to do my eyes would start to bleed.

"Could you _please_ shut the hell up."

Okay so maybe that was a little mean but she was really baby blue eyes widened and she huffed angrily as she climbed off of Sirius' lap, almost kneeing him in the face when she swung her leg over his head. If my head hadn't begun to throb so painfully I would have laughed. Lucy stomped out of the room and only when I heard the door slam shut did I put my head down.

"If you were jealous Ellie I would have sent her away myself."

You know, being stalked, I suppose I can call it that, by a guy for a few days means you get to know his expressions and tones rather personally. So just by the sound of his voice I could tell that he was pouting and completely serious about what he'd just said. At that point I didn't even feel like turning back to glare at him. I settled for raising a single finger, middle obviously, before folding my arms again in a makeshift pillow.

"Oh, well thats not very nice. I was trying to be polite."

"Sirius..." Even though I was muttering I knew he'd hear ever word I said. Maybe it was a genetics thing or something but he had really good hearing. "Fucking some girl while I'm in the room is not polite. What's even worse is accusing me of all people of being jealous."

There was a long pause and I hoped that he would pull out some spare parchment and finish his lines. Not that I really cared. He was just becoming annoying too. That could be credited to the migraine as I've always been a rather patient person.

"Well it's settled. You can't say naughty words like that anymore."

"Err, what?"

"Brings too much attention to you and I wouldn't want to catch you being forced into a broom closet."

And the sad thing about this is I completely understood what he was implying. And once again I was reminded of my kid brother. It was almost creepy. I decided to lift my head, look back at him and roll my eyes. "For starters I couldn't possibly manage to catch someone's attention long enough to give them the opportunity to actually say fuck. If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly appealing to the fairer sex."

"But you're appealing to me."

I could feel him practically breathing on my neck. He was entirely too close and instinct kicked in. I punched him hard and from the 'oomf' that followed I was pretty sure that I'd hit him in the stomach. Oops...

"Erm, sorry," I muttered, attempting to look away from him.

"S-s'okay." He'd just barely managed to wheeze that out as he sat down next to me. "What about your lesbian fans?"

He'd said fans but I knew exactly who he was talking about. She was a fifth year and in Slytherin. Garnette Verinity. I think she looked at me as something like a big sister because she'd often come to me for advice about the oddest things. I'd suspected her of having some sort of secret relationship with. Well with the younger brother of the person I was talking to. She'd shoot him these leery looks and he'd return them when he thought no one was looking. But this was only in the great hall. I had no clue how they acted in class. My suspicions were confirmed by none other than Sirius himself.

"Just because she's one of the few girls that doesn't fawn over you doesn't mean she's a lesbian."

"Anyone who'd rather shag that little-" The rest of what he said was lost. Even I couldn't decipher his grumbling, not that I really wanted to. It was more than likely something that would make me scold him again.

I huffed. "Don't be so jealous. It's not your brother's fault that he's so cute."

He false gaged and rolled his eyes so far back in his head that I could only see the whites. I almost gaged myself. I hated when people did that. "You'd go for a guy like that?" he asked as he rested his head in his hand.

The way he looked at me, dark eyes wide and sad, left me unsettled for days to come. "You look just like him?"

"I mean a Slytherin. A bad guy." The way he said it made it sound so obvious. But at the same time it made me feel like defending his brother. Not that I believed in that there's some good in everyone bullshit. I did think he was misunderstood.

"If I love him and he treated me decent I would."

"Any guy?"

"What's wrong? Jealous?"

"Absolutely. But you know, love is the slowest form of suicide."

Once again Sirius Black left me feeling confused and rather stunned.

**Grimmy:** _YES! I know this was complete and utter shit out the ass. Don't beat me for it. And to think it took me so long to update. Feel free to send me angry reviews about how you wish to slit my throat. I don't blame you._


End file.
